Las desventuras de Chema, y Juanito el Bonito
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: -El secuaz de Braginsky tiene vínculos con la familia Kirkland. -Interrumpió el comandante, logrando capturar la atención de Wellington. Segundo capítulo. AU humano.
1. ¡Déme los papeles!

**Las desventuras de Chema, y Juanito el "Bonito."**

¡Hola a todos! No quise esperar más para sacar este fic, que en un principio estaba planeado como pequeños extras ubicados al final de otras actualizaciones, pero culpen a Chema, quien se metió en más de un problema por ello.

Como siempre se les recuerda: Hetalia, marcas, etc, NO me pertenecen, no gano dinero escribiendo esto, no es un complot organizado por dos alegres personas que ya no quieren conquistar al mundo, sólo hacerlo feliz con pastelillos, sonrisas y yaoi. No es un macabro plan del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche.

Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:** _ ¡Déme los papeles!

En un noticiero nocturno que apenas iba iniciando, se desató el terror con el siguiente titular.

 _ **~EN NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMA HORA. EL TERRIBLE CRIMINAL INTERNACIONAL, IVÁN EL "MALDITO" BRAGINSKY, FUE CAPTURADO POR LAS CÁMARAS DE SEGURIDAD DE UN BANCO DE UNA TRANQUILA COMUNIDAD DE MÉXICO, EN CONJUNTO CON UN HOMBRE MORENO DE CABELLOS COLOR CHOCOLATE Y OJOS CAFÉS. EL SUJETO IBA ARMADO, Y SE CONSIDERA DE ALTA PELIGROSIDAD. SE RECOMIENDA A LA CIUDADANÍA TOMAR LAS RESPECTIVAS PRECAUCIONES.~**_

 **10:00 am.** Mismo día, a las afueras de un banco internacional, José María Itzae se encontraba hablando por celular, en lo que daba vueltas en círculos en la entrada del banco.

-No estoy seguro, Inés. No creo que los del banco me vayan a dar lo papeles. Digo, están a nombre del _Tejón Amarillo_ , y pos, ya sabes cómo es esa gente.

 _-Chema, tú ve ahí, háblale al cajero, míralo a los ojos y dile "Déme los papeles, o lo denuncio a la **FEPADE**."_

-¿No sería mejor ir con un ejecutivo, y explicarle todo de manera amable? Además, la **FEPADE** no tiene nada qué ver con esto.

 ** _\- ¡AY, CHEMA! ¡AMÁRRATE LOS PANTALONES A LA CINTURA Y LLÉGALES!_**

Esta es la cosa, José María es heredero de una importante fortuna por parte de un familiar lejano. El único problema es que el encargado de llevar los documentos no le está facilitando nada.

-Además, ¿qué tal si le chismean a _Arturito_?

 _-Mira, Chema. Si tú no vas y te metes a ese banco, voy a ir yo, y ya me conoces. Así que más te vale que ya estés con un pie adentro. ¿Entendiste?_

-'Ta bueno.

Resignado, colgó la llamada, y guardando su celular, entró al edificio.

-Deme los papeles. -Le dijo al primer cajero que vio.

-¿Disculpe?

Y eso hizo que los demás que estuvieran formados en la fila se quejaran.

- _ **¡OIGA, VÁYASE A LA COLA!**_

- _ **¿QUÉ LE PASA? ¡YA LLEVO MEDIA HORA FORMADO!**_

- ** _¡ABUSIVO!_**

-¡Oh, perdón, perdón!- Comenzó a disculparse tras retirarse de la línea de cajas.

Luego de que se informara de con quién tenía que pasar, se llevó un gran desazón cuando le explicaron cuál era su situación.

-Lo sentimos, pero tenemos instrucciones de que sólo el señor Kirkland tiene acceso a esos papeles.

-Pero, pero, están a mi nombre.

-Posiblemente, pero no tenemos la autorización para enseñarle a otras personas dicha información. Aparte de que necesita un poder firmado por el mismo señor Kirkland.

Una vez afuera del banco.

-Pos a mí no me hizo el dinero, y no lo necesito, gracias a Dios; pero esto no está bien, digo al _Tejón Amarillo_ que le importa qué parentezco tengo con el difunto.

Y por estar hablando solo, y sin prestar atención a su alrededor, chocó con una persona.

-¡Ay, disculpe usted! -Se dispensó, apenado por tropezar de frente, y más apenado por que era una persona muy alta.

-¡Da, no hay problema! -Le sonrió, y Chema se sintió más tranquilo.

 _"¡Qué bonita sonrisa!"_ , pensó para sus adentros el mexicano.

Antes de que siguiera su camino, sintió una mano aterrizar con fuerza en su cabeza.

- _ **¡AAAAAAAH!**_

Misma que lo hizo girarse en su eje para descubrir que se trataba de la misma persona con la que tropezó.

-Tú me vas a ayudar.

Y por un momento, la sonrisa repentinamente dejó de ser bonita...

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _;D ¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Casos que no existen

**Las desventuras de Chema, y Juanito el "Bonito."**

Si, lo sé, debería actualizar otras cosas, pero el calor del momento, y vaya que está caliente por acá, me empujó a continuar esta pequeña historia, y como dice el dicho, a darle duro y parejo.

Como siempre se les recuerda: **Hetalia** , marcas, etc, **NO** me pertenecen, no gano dinero escribiendo esto, no es un complot organizado por dos alegres personas que ya no quieren conquistar al mundo, sólo hacerlo feliz con pastelillos, sonrisas y yaoi. No es un macabro plan del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche.

 **Angela 5313573** : Pos si, pobre Chema, le llueve sobre mojado, pero no te apures, su encuentro fortuito con Juanito va a tener resultados inesperados. Qué bueno que te gustan nuestras historias, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, y gracias por comentar.

 **Tobi Lawli-pop** : Gracias por tus sentimientos, no pueden ser correspondidos, pero son apreciados, y sobre el RusMex, ju, ju, ju, ju, ju. Te agradezco el review.

Un agradecimiento especial a **NighmareCat** , y a **Chirrizz-su** de corazón; y a **When-Life-Hands-You-Lemons** , por inspirar el título, y un disculpa a su vez, ya que eso debí mencionarlo en el primer capítulo.

Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2:** Casos que no existen._

Sacó el cigarro de la cajetilla tras deliberar un rato, pensando en lo mucho que necesitaba fumar, después de revisar por horas sin parar, y sin obtener pista alguna, la información que vinculaba a la familia Kirkland con algunos clientes, quiénes terminaban muertos bajo condiciones extrañas, o presos, sin excepción, y el dinero que les pertenecía desaparecía en un mar de trámites.

Se notaba a leguas que la familia operaba fraudes a gran escala, pero no tenía evidencias o hechos sólidos que pudieran corroborar sus especulaciones.

-¿Otra vez desvelándote con eso? -Miles Costello, el oficial neojerseíta que alguna vez trabajara como compañero de Wellington Addams, entró al despacho del detective, en parte por que no tenía otra cosa qué hacer en esas horas de la noche.- Vas a desperdiciar tu vida cazando fantasmas, sólo tú ves casos que no existen. ¡Sal a tomar algo con los chicos! Será divertido.

-La última vez que _"salí a divertirme"_ , detuve a una banda de traficantes que estaban adulterando alcohol, repartiendo drogas e identificaciones falsas a menores.

-Eso pasó, es cierto, pero no era tu caso. ¿O has olvidado cuando íbamos a esa función de teatro y te pusiste a cavar en el jardín de aquella familia, sólo para encontrar tres perros muertos, alegando que la tierra estaba demasiado removida para haber sido tratada con un poco de abono?

Ese comentario provocó que Addams cerrara su laptop, ordenada su escritorio y diera vuelta en su silla, regalando una filosa mirada a su ex compañero.

-Como tu memoria no funciona, te recordaré que regresé esa noche, cavé unos metros más abajo y descubrí los cadáveres de los familiares y amigos desaparecidos.

-Ese es tu problema, Addams. Quieres resolver todos los problemas del mundo para demostrar que el resto del departamento de policía está compuesto de pobres diablos que sólo cumplen turno para cobrar su cheque.

-No me interesa tu rutina de trabajo, quiero que salgas de mi oficina, no regreses en toda la noche, y si te atreves a volver sin un caso que requiera atención inmediata, estarás rindiendo reporte por un caso de violencia laboral.

-Addams.

El comandante de esa jefatura, Jesús Alejandro Arlington, entró con paso firme y un par de carpetas en manos. Sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras, sólo con un gesto de cabeza, el texano le indicó a Wellington salir de la oficina y presenciar, con sus propios ojos, el caos que tenía conmocionado a más de un continente.

- _ **"A las 10 a.m. del día de hoy, en un banco situado en la Cd. de México, un robo fue perpetrado por uno de los más peligrosos criminales internacionales, Iván 'el maldito' Braginsky, acompañado de quien se puede considerar es su cómplice, un ex-empleado de oficina identificado como José María Itzae Infante García, alias 'Chema', quien se dice rondó por el banco minutos antes del asalto, en actitud sospechosa...".**_

El neoyorquino dio vuelta para retornar a su oficina, mas fue detenido por el inspector encargado de la investigación.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, Addams? ¿'El maldito' Braginsky es mucho para tus pobres nervios?

Esa voz provocó una breve mueca en los labios del hombre de piel blanca como la leche, ya que Phillp " _Duke"_ Davis estorbaba su paso.

-Lo único que perturba mi tranquilidad es que me llamen para analizar casos que nadie va a resolver, pues no han inventado pañales de adultos que soporten tanta...

-El secuaz de Braginsky tiene vínculos con la familia Kirkland. -Interrumpió el comandante, logrando capturar la atención de Wellington.

-Los Kirkland. -Al ver asentir al jefe, el de ojos grises se dirigió a su oficina con paso apretado.- Quiero una copia de cada documento que lleve el nombre de ese sujeto, desde un documento federal hasta un ticket de loteria, de inmediato.

-Arlington, esa es información clasificada. -Le reclamó Duke, mientras seguía al texano hasta el área de evidencias.- Aún si los Kirkland estuvieran involucrados, no se va a resolver nada.

-Tendremos a Addams analizando cada detalle, y esa es la ayuda que necesitamos. Te recuerdo que ' _El maldito_ ' Braginsky no posee patrones o móviles fijos, y es muy poco lo que sabemos de su modus operandi, excepto que trabaja solo, no emplea armas de fuego, y sus golpes son completamente arbitrarios.

Exasperado, el capitalino se negaba a aceptar la presencia de Addams en el caso.

-¿Y qué diferencia hará si participa? No es _Whackman_ para resolver imposibles.

-Él es un personaje de ficción, igual que tu cargo, _Inspector Pelmazo_. -El de ojos grises extendió un documento recién impreso.- Necesito que autorices una orden para congelar las cuentas y trámites que el sospechoso tenga en proceso, ya sea una inversión, una cuenta de ahorros, o una renovación de acta de nacimiento.

Duke soltó unas irritantes carcajadas, dada la dedicación que puso Addams al caso.

-¿Y cómo piensas encontrarlo? Arlington, si autorizas eso, se conseguirá un nombre y documentos falsos en cuestión de horas.

-Si es cómplice de Braginsky, trabaja bajo sus términos, y él es un hombre que no se oculta o disfraza. Los bancos y oficinas federales reportarán si el sujeto o cualquier persona vinculada a él busca acceder a sus pertenencias, de manera que su residencia debe ser revisada con el apoyo de un equipo profesional, para buscar evidencias que lo relacionen con el ruso.

-Despacio, _Dr. Mouse_ , es casi medianoche.

-Y el crimen no descansa. -El texano firmó el documento y le entregó una copia del expediente al neoyorquino.- Saldremos a México en 43 minutos.

-Tómense su tiempo. -El neoyorquino tomó su laptop, documentos y una gabardina que se echó al hombro.- Los espero allá con un resúmen de la situación.

Con incredulidad, Duke observó cómo el resto del departamento seguía con su trabajo con normalidad, pese a lo recién acontecido con el hombre de ojos grises.

-¿Cómo que va a esperarnos? ¿Acaso tiene un jet privado que lo llevará hasta allá?

-El detective Addams posee contactos en la Fuerza Armada; como les donó un helicóptero para operaciones encubiertas, bien puede pedirles de favor que lo lleven a tierras mexicanas con absoluta discresión.

-¿Tenía un helicóptero, y lo donó? Cómo me fastidian esos ricos que se creen policías y tiran el dinero a lo tonto.

-Deja de quejarte, Davis, y vámonos. -Le ordenó el texano, y los hombres salieron de la jefatura.

* * *

 **Esa misma mañana, después del asalto...**

 _-"Dios mío, sé que nos pones pruebas en el camino, pero esto se ha ido un poco lejos..."_

Abrazado a la enorme maleta de viaje, que estaba repleta de dinero, y con la mano palpitándole por la esposa que lo ataba a un barandal manchado con sangre, que estaba a sus pies, el moreno rezaba en silencio por su vida, mientras que Iván Braginsky, alias "El maldito", conducía a toda velocidad por una carretera que los estaba sacando de la zona centro del país.

-Discúlpeme, señor Juanito, pero, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A guardar el dinero, ¿tenías en mente ir a otro sitio, da?

-No, para nada. -Jugando con la correa de la maleta, el mexicano aventuró otras pregunta, cuya respuesta sospechaba.- ¿Y tengo que ir con usted?

-Da.

-¿Eso es un si, o un no?

En eso, se escuchó un grito, y los hombres notaron que impactaron de frente a un ciclista, que terminó en media calle mandándolos a freír espárragos... Por así decirlo.

-¡Santo Dios, Juanito! ¡Le diste a ese ciclista!

-Eso le enseñará a no atravesarse en mi camino, ¿da?

Y volviendo a abrazar con fuerza la maleta, José María pensó que sus problemas sólamente habían empezado.

Y tenía razón.

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _Wellington Addams es nuestro OC de Nueva York, Jesús Alejandro Arlington es nuestro OC de Texas; Miles Costello es nuestro OC de Nueva Jersey, y Phillip "Duke" Davis es nuestro OC de Washington D.C._

 _No se preocupen, los testimonios sobre el asalto y una aparición especial se verán en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
